Às vezes no silêncio da noite
by Srt. Maga
Summary: Pulou da cama e abriu o armário com estrondo, mas não havia nada ali, só seu caderno azul cobalto, que quando desaparecia cismava de aparecer ali... Spoilers mangá 423-424


_**Às vezes no silêncio da noite**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Bleach e todos os seus personagens pertencem ao Tite Kubo, apenas os peguei emprestado para me divertir. Fic feita sem fins lucrativos.

Trechos da música de Caetano Veloso - Sozinho

* * *

**OBS: **Contém spoiler do mangá "423 - Farewell Swords e algumas coisas do 424 – The Lost Agent", se não leu ainda e não quer saber o que acontece sugiro que não leia; mas é por sua conta e risco.

* * *

Rukia estava desaparecendo bem na sua frente, as partículas espirituais se dissipando rapidamente, seu braço pesa, mas ele tenta levantá-lo para alcançá-la, mas assim que sua mão se estende as partículas desaparecem.

-Rukia! – Exclama surpreso

Ele deixa que sua mão caia ao lado de seu corpo, lembrando-se perfeitamente de uma cena absurdamente igual, e que parecia ter acontecido à tanto tempo... O que será que Inoue pensou quando estendeu a mão para o arrancar?

* * *

_2 meses depois_

"_**Às vezes no silêncio da noite**_

_**Eu fico imaginando nós dois**_

_**Eu fico aqui sonhando acordado**_

_**Juntando o antes, o agora e o depois"**_

-E a Tatsuki deu uma chave de braço na Chizuru porque ela tentou agarrar a Inoue, e o Ishida saiu umas duas vezes para pegar hollows...

Ichigo passava seus dias de um modo peculiar, assim que levantava batia na porta de seu armário, se vestia, tomava o café-da-manhã e ia para escola; quando voltava para casa abria a janela do quarto e deitava na cama... então começava a contar tudo que havia acontecido para ela...

No começo Isshin parava do lado de fora do quarto para ouvir, tentando escutar o que tanto o filho falava, quando entendeu o que estava acontecendo resolveu não parar mais para escutar, afinal, as palavras não eram direcionadas a ele, e a pessoa que deveria ouvi-las não estava ali.

"_**To me sentindo muito sozinho**_

_**Não sou nem quero ser o seu dono"**_

-Droga Rukia! Não acha que já devia ter aparecido?

Ichigo passara a esbravejar com as paredes quando só falar não adiantava mais, e ultimamente ele fazia bastante isso.

-Já sei, deve ser o desgraçado do seu irmão que está te proibindo de vir! Quando eu ver o Byakuya...

Ele se deixou escorregar pela parede, com o olhar perdido na porta do armário.

-Ver... quando eu ver o Byakuya...

Adormeceu, e nem ao menos percebeu quando uma sombra se esgueirou pela janela aberta e colocou um cobertor sobre ele.

* * *

-Yuzu! Quantas vezes eu já te disse que não quero que mexa nas minhas coisas? – Ichigo perguntou durante o café-da-manhã

-Mas eu não mexi, limpei ontem, mas deixei tudo no mesmo lugar! O que você perdeu? – Perguntou solícita

-Eu... hum... um caderno de anotações – Murmurou encabulado

-Que cor?

-Azul cobalto

Ele revirou o quarto todo, nem atrás dos móveis ele achou o bendito caderno.

-Maldição!

Quando estava quase desistindo de procurar se lembrou do armário, e ao abrir a porta deu de cara com o tal caderno, com um marcador de desenhos de coelhos no meio das páginas.

Ele pegou o marcador e seus olhos bateram em um coelho laranja vestido de shinigami.

-Tinha quase certeza que não havia um coelho shinigami nesse marcador – Murmurou confuso

Mas deu o assunto por encerrado e resolveu escrever um pouco para aliviar as frustrações.

"_**Porque você me esquece e some?**_

_**Quando a gente gosta**_

_**É claro que a gente cuida"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_3 meses depois_

-Rukia! – Gritou

Acordou assustado e suado, estava todo embolado nos lençóis, e lutava para se livrar como se lutasse com um hollow.

Quando finalmente conseguiu se soltar analisou o quarto mergulhado na escuridão; estava tudo em seu devido lugar.

Pulou da cama e abriu o armário com estrondo, mas não havia nada ali, só seu caderno azul cobalto, que quando desaparecia cismava de aparecer ali...

"_**Onde está você agora?"**_

-Cadê você Rukia? – Perguntou cabisbaixo – Já fazem 17 meses...

Voltou para cama e fitou a janela por alguns minutos antes de se entregar novamente ao sono; se estivesse mais atento, talvez e apenas talvez, ele tivesse visto o vulto que se esgueirou de dentro do armário e se aproximou de sua cama enquanto seus lábios se curvavam num sorriso triste.

-Ichigo...

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Porque mesmo depois de ter lido o 424 trocentas vezes eu ainda não me conformo! Malditos 17 meses e a Rukia não deu sinal de vida? Como assim?

Ok, ok, passou... *NÃO PASSOU NÃO* mas... a vida continua... pelo menos eu espero que as coisas melhorem no próximo capítulo.

E sim, isso é um recorde, duas fics escritas e postadas em menos de 48 horas... e sem betagem claro... sorry Juh, mas foi por uma boa causa XD


End file.
